


Fallout: Old World Bound

by Darkwolves602



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Porn Magazines, Public Nudity, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: Taking a much-needed rest from the building conflict that is preparing to engulf the wasteland the Sole Survivor is presented with an old world discovery that is going to require some explanation.





	

Lilith sat on the veranda atop the hill high above the windswept shoreline of Spectacle Island, a landmass perched off the coast of Massachusetts. Reaching across the jet-black sofa she retrieved a Nuka Cola chilling in the mini fridge sitting beside the sofa, popping the cap with the serrated edge of her combat knife before placing the weapon aside to enjoy her drink. Taking a deep sip of the soft drink she felt the familiar wash of exhilaration pass through her body as the sweetened beverage cascaded across her tongue. The soft tingle of the sugar high combined with the salty breeze wafting up from the bay was serenely calming. At least some things never changed.

Since emerging from cryogenic suspension in Vault 111 Lilith had set out to explore the place she had once called home, emerging into a nightmare on earth. After she began her new life as a lone drifter she soon found herself working amongst the various factions which each considered themselves the rightful overseers of the Commonwealth.

During her travels, she had met someone, and as so often happens, a love swiftly blossomed. She knew in her heart that Nate would understand her choice, he would always be her first love, the father of her child. But she also knew that he would never want her to dwell on the past, he would want her to start anew, to begin again.

After completing an assignment for the Brotherhood of Steel she decided now would be the perfect time for a well-earned sabbatical before the inevitable coming storm forming on the horizon. Ever since she had joined the Brotherhood of Steel her status within the organisation had proved something of an enigma. While she technically held the rank of Knight she served her role more as a Freelancer, free to operate with a significant degree of autonomy.

Lilith decided to sequester herself on her personal retreat built overlooking the calm beaches of Spectacle Island just off the coast of mainland Boston. She fondly remembered visiting the island in her previous life, hoping that one day she could have brought Shaun here. The island, as it was known today, kept people at bay by its frightening reputation. Combined with its position out of sight of the mainland allowed its few occupants privacy without sacrificing the beauty of the surrounding view.

Lilith had persuaded Elder Maxson to allow her to undertake a black ops investigation to identify an Institute facility located somewhere to the west of Salem, requisitioning Brotherhood Scribe Haylen to serve as her support. The truth was that just a cover story. Lilith had known about the location of the Institute for weeks.

Over the past months Lilith found her loyalties being torn between the Minutemen, Brotherhood of Steel, Railroad and the Institute. She was fast becoming one of the most important field operatives for the four most influential factions in the Commonwealth. Working closely with them assured her that there was no opportunity for mediation between the groups to be made. Lilith could see the irradiated writing on the wall, she would need to make a harsh decision-

_Would you care to explain this?_

Usually such a statement was swiftly followed by a blustered stream of excuses ranging from ‘ _I was drunk and she was someone I met at the office party_ ’ to ‘ _I’m just storing that brand-new set of golf clubs for a friend_ ’.

Before she could respond Lilith’s, sight was suddenly obscured by something appearing in front of her face. She reached out to take it only to have it whisked away at the last moment, once more revealing the unspoiled view of the sea below. Craning her neck to look up Lilith was met by the grinning face of BoS Field Scribe Olivia Haylen. Having temporarily retired her scribes uniform in favour of a dark blue plaid shirt and jeans, Lilith was treated to the rare sight of her lovers long flowing red hair tied back in an elegant, if non-regulation, French braid. Lilith and Olivia had been romantically involved going back to their first assignments together from the Brotherhood outpost in the Cambridge police station. Even a few short months felt like an eternity in the wasteland, it made you take stock of your priorities and learn fast what it was you truly cared for.

With her moment of idealistic thought behind her Lilith finally managed to get a clear look at what Haylen was holding out for her. It was a magazine printed before the war, _Les femmes de la Nuit_. This wasn’t just top shelf stuff, this was back of the store, know the secret knock sort of material. Lilith imagined the magazine concealed beneath the bed of some mild-mannered college debutant or a well to do suburban housewife, a secret pleasure the world should never know. Lilith recalled a close friend at university who had been moonlighting as a model while studying for her degree, probably the reason she could recall the magazine by name.

During its time the publication was known for touching upon the fringes of erotic culture, bringing to light subcultures and indulgencies rarely even acknowledged as existing by the mainstream media. Before the war it was fair to say most people were aware such activities existed in secret but would never be discussed in the company of others. It makes sense that it would have been stored somewhere well-hidden to survive the ravages of the war and the proceeding decline of the world around it. The fact that it was a magazine which focused exclusively on women made its discovery seem an even greater impossibility.

“So where did you find this?” Lilith asked as Haylen handed it to her for her appraisal. A preliminary sweep revealed that her friend did not feature in this issue. Instead, this copy included a section on power play fantasies.

“It was in a sealed crate in the basement of a house I was surveying, along with a few other things” Haylen explained. “So, care to explain this”

Now that Lilith knew the appropriate context the entire thrust of the question had changed. She now realised that what Haylen had meant was not ‘Come clean about it’ but instead ‘What is this thing?’. It wasn’t that the Brotherhood scribe was naïve or sheltered from the world but that it was such a severe form of culture shock that she simply had no frame of reference to understand it. The very idea that you would allow yourself, willingly, to be put in a vulnerable position at the mercy of another was beyond comprehension in world where maintaining a weapon at arm’s length always and being prepared to use it was a reality of everyday life in the Commonwealth. It was like trying to explain quantum physics to someone from the 12th century. To her credit, Lilith resisted the overwhelming temptation to begin with the sentence ‘When a mummy and a daddy…’.

“It can be hard to explain” Lilith considered her response. “It’s about relieving yourself of your burdens and being comfortable enough with the person you are with that you are willing to entrust them with your personal safety and wellbeing. It sometimes involves an element of roleplay, usually something like a teacher/student scenario”

“Teacher and student?” Haylen asked quizzically.

_Of course, she wouldn’t understand the reference point._

“It’s like a Proctor and a Scribe” Lilith clarified. “Someone who holds a position of authority dictating to someone underneath them. By taking on a persona you feel as though you can let go of your inhibitions and embrace a part of you that perhaps you never knew existed. Sometimes that can involve a certain amount of physical punishment”

“But I don’t understand how someone could take pleasure in pain” Haylen said. “I’ve never taken a rifle butt to the gut or tripped on a gantry and thought to myself ‘How great was that’. And you’re saying people used to do that sort of thing for fun?”

“It was never openly discussed” Lilith admitted. The reality was that in the wasteland taboo took a backseat to practicality, if it didn’t help you survive of no use at all.

“Could you show me?” Haylen asked.

_Sure, show you._

“Wait, what?” Lilith yelped, so sure that she couldn’t have heard what she thought the brotherhood scribe said.

“The way you talk about it makes it sound kind of intriguing” Haylen admitted. “I thought you could demonstrate it to me”

Lilith considered the prospect for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure” Olivia responded with the same dogged determination and confidence that Lilith truly adored about her.

“Okay” Lilith patted the sofa beside her, shifting over to clear a space for her companion. Haylen accepted the offered seat. “If we’re going to do this we need to be able to trust each other, nothing has to go further than what you want it to. To that end we need to decide on a safeword. If you don’t like something, if you want to stop” Lilith considered it for a moment. “Just say _Mirelurks_ ”

“What if I actually see a Mirelurk?” Olivia asked flatly with a tone which bordered genuine curiosity with sarcasm.

_Of course._

“Ok, in that case, just say _Mirelurks,_ _Mirelurks_ ” given the number and ferocity of the islands native inhabitants their lingering presence remained a genuine possibility, although the established network of security turrets generally saw to them. “You ready?” A soft nod was the acknowledgement necessary.

Lilith raised herself up from the sofa, standing over her lover in a determined effort to appear imposing.

“Scribe!” Lilith snapped, her voice becoming a harsh mimicry of unflinching resolve which brought even the veteran Haylen to attention in her seat. “Once more you have failed to meet the proper stringent attention to detail in the filing of your operational report. This simply cannot be allowed to pass without reparation”

“What should I-” Haylen prepared to ask.

“Stand up” Lilith interrupted.

Haylen wordlessly stood at her partner’s command, her unfliching posture a tribute to her rigorous Brotherhood training. Lilith placed her hand on Haylens arm, turning her around and guiding Haylen to lean over and place her open palms against the arm of the sofa.

Lilith placed her left hand against the small of Haylens back, the palm of her right resting on the plump curve of her well-toned buttocks. Lilith raised her hand only to bring it back down on Haylens rear with a dull _thwack_ , the sudden jolt cascading through Haylens body accompanied by a sharp yelp escaping her quivering lips.

“It seems that wasn’t sufficiently firm enough to silence your insubordination” Lilith said. Lilith’s hand struck Haylens behind again and again, intensifying the impact with each recurrent blow. Haylen continued to bite her lip and stifle any muted cries as she weathered the rain of blows against her backside.

Lilith stalled her attack for the moment, allowing Haylen a momentary blessed respite from the ceaseless bombardment. The relief was short lived however as it was revealed that the only reason for her momentary mercy was to allow her to deliver more due punishment.

Without a word Lilith snaked her fingers beneath the lip of Haylens well-worn jeans, drawing them down across the curve of her shapely buttocks to rest against the creamy skin of her thighs. Lilith placed her open hand against the deeply reddening skin of Haylens backside. The soft touch of her fingers against her bare skin was blissfully soothing, a calming cascade of serenity washing over her with each graceful pass.

“I’m going to count out ten strikes” Lilith said, tracing her fingertip along the curve of one of her enflamed cheeks. “I want you to count them out as they land”

Without awaiting a response Lilith raised her hand to deliver the first blow with revitalised vigour.

“One” Haylen obediently replied as the shock of the impact rippled through her.

Another blow.

“Two” Haylen persisted. “Three…four…five…si-”

Haylens voice faltered as Lilith decided to change the tempo of her discipline, slowing the frequency of her strikes to allow the sting to take root before striking again.

“Six” Haylen resumed her counting before her momentary lapse could be counted against her for insubordination.  “Seven… eight… nine… ten”

Lilith released the hold she maintained over her partners back, stepping back to distance herself physically and mentally from what had just transpired between them. It was only now that Lilith realised that she had been holding her breath in her lungs, allowing the air to cascade past her lips.

“Are you ok?” Lilith asked. She helped Haylen draw the waist of her trousers back up before guiding her gently down onto the sofa, sitting down on the sofa she drew Olivia to her side. “How was that?”

“Really unusual at first” Haylen admitted after a moments consideration. “But I’m beginning to get a sense of what you were talking about, the whole concept of pleasure in pain. It was, liberating”

“I didn’t hit too hard or anything?” Lilith asked. Something that was often overlooked, particularly by the more fantastical portrayals, was the cooldown period afterwards and opening of dialogue with your partner.

“Are you kidding?” Olivia laughed, proceeded by a sharp punch to Lilith’s shoulder. In her previous life that probably would have hurt, but time spent in the wasteland had moulded the pre-war woman’s soft skin with a taut under layer of muscle. “You’ve still got some more work before you could best me”

“If you’re up for it we could try something a little more involved?” Lilith proposed.

“Ok, sounds good” Haylen shifted in her seat, the effects of their previous experimentation beginning to show. Once more Olivia proved herself fearless in her pursuit of knowledge and experiences.

“This time it will be about obeying commands” Lilith explained. “Doing what another asks of you without question”

“You mean like Paladin Danse?” Haylen asked.

“No” Lilith responded flatly. “Nothing like Danse” The mental image that seemingly innocent statement had just brought to the forefront of her mind would require a substantial application of mind altering chemicals to rescind. “At least not the kind of instructions I would be giving you. Just so I’m clear, and I’m totally ready for you to say _Mirelurks_ if you want to, this might be a little-”

Haylen leant forward to kiss Lilith’s fluttering lips, silencing any further attempt at explanation.

“You know, you really do talk too much” Haylen said, clutching Lilith’s hands in her own. “I’m sure this would be a big deal for some old world little miss beauty queen, but we’re never going to get anywhere like this. I’m a big, mildly radioactive, girl. You’re not going to hurt my feelings just by asking me to do something for you. Not to mention if I meant to there’s about a dozen ways I could incapacitate you using just my bare hands” Haylen clutched Lilith’s hands tighter in her own, her piercing blue eyes staring into her lovers. “So here’s the deal. I’m giving you my consent, is that right, to suggest whatever it is you want to try and if I run with it you run too. Deal?”

Lilith couldn’t help but feel a smile emerging across her lips. She could not resist the urge to lean forwards and taking another cheeky kiss from her lover. “Deal”

“Now, if I might make a suggestion” Haylen interjected, leaning across the arm of the sofa and retrieved something else out of the crate and holding it out for Lilith’s approval.

“Yeah, that’s certainly… something” Lilith admitted. Lilith raised herself off the sofa, drawing Olivia up with her as she stood. “Come on, let’s take this inside”

Lilith and Haylen ascended the hill in the centre of the island towards the prefab domicile they had built based on technology unearthed in the reactivated Vault 88. Haylen followed closely behind carrying the preserved crate under her arm. While the vision of the Vault Tec logo caused memories of a time spent in Cryostasis underground she could not deny it felt good to finally be putting their technology to its proper use.

Stepping into their shared habitat, tailored in mimicry of the Vault Overseers quarters, Lilith reached up and unbuttoned her flannel shirt one after another in quick succession. With her other hand, she effortlessly released the clasp of her belt and kicked her boots into an unimportant corner of the large room. As she released the last button on her shirt she caught a fleeting glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror in the corner of the room, noticing the few specks of stubborn dirt which clutched to her shirt despite her best efforts to clean it. Lilith admired the well-toned figure that gazed back at her from the mirror, far more muscular and athletic than she had ever been in her previous life. Who needed calisthenics when you were running away from Radscorpions daily.

Lilith was swiftly brought back from her daydream by the press of a warm body against her bare back. Haylen could be surprisingly quiet and stealthy when she wished to. Haylens dexterous fingers snaked around Lilith’s waist, dipping her long fingers into the front of Lilith’s trousers to caress the waistband of her underwear. Lilith knew Haylens ploy, but she could not allow herself to get so worked up that she lost sight of what she had planned. Lilith reached down to clasp Haylens wrist in her hand, stifling any further attempts at exploration. “Don’t get ahead of yourself pretty, you still need to help me change”

“As you wish” Haylen responded, stepping away to retrieve the item she had left inside the crate.

Without Haylens ministrations to distract her Lilith set about removing the rest of her outfit, shimmying out of her trousers, unclasping her bra and casting her boy shorts into an unimportant corner of the room. Lilith turned to be met by Haylen standing there to greet her. Old world taboos dictated that Lilith should make some attempt to cover herself, preserve some remnant of dignity. But in stark defiance to the values she had been raised with, and had so reservedly followed for almost her whole life, Lilith now stood proud and unfettered as the other woman’s gaze rested upon her.

Instead it was Haylen who dutifully lowered her gaze and presented her mistresses outfit for her approval. Lilith reached out to caress her finger tips across its length, feeling the soft material glide effortless beneath her fingers. Based on the fine craftsmanship there was no doubt it would have been an expensive creation, the undoubtedly secretive nature of the garment only increasing the price given the discretion involved. Lilith accepted the offered outfit and dressed herself in the form fitting corset, turning to admire herself in the mirror. Although perhaps a tad too large in the bust and constricting in the stomach, given her more athletic physique, it would serve its purpose well. The dark black material hinted with flashes of deep crimson contrasted sharply with the paler tone of her skin.

“Scribe!” Lilith said, the sharp declaration of her causing Haylen to reflexively straighten posture in response. “This is hardly regulation wear” Lilith reached out to grasp the collar of Haylens shirt in her hand, holding back a stifled giggle at the juxtaposition between her own outfit and her dialogue. “Take it off” Even as she said it she heard her voice become louder and firmer, her outfit seemed to have an unconscious effect on her.

Olivia reached up to begin undoing the buttons of her shirt, each bond unbound revealing another part of the jet-black tank top underneath. With each button of her shirt released she cast the unimportant clothing aside at her feet.

“Those boots are a disgrace to the high standards of the brotherhood” Lilith pointed an accusing finger at her lover’s mud stained work boots. “Until you can clean them properly you’re no longer permitted to wear them”

“Yes, Proctor” Haylen replied without protest, kneeling to untie the thick laces of her work boots, casting them aside with her thick socks.

“And is that oil on your trousers?” Lilith reached forward to touch her fingers against the belt of her faded jeans. Haylen followed her gaze down, noticing the dark stain on her thigh which continued to plague her since her last duty maintaining the perimeter turrets. “You shall remove those as well”

With wordless acknowledgement Haylen released the clasp of the belt which held her trousers in place. A shimmy of her hips allowed the jeans to slip effortlessly across the creamy white skin of her thighs, stepping out of them she kicked them aside with the rest of her discarded clothes.

Lilith stood tall and appraised the beauty of the woman standing before her.

_She is just so beautiful._

“Now” Lilith recomposed herself. “For your due punishment”


End file.
